The Fellowsis of the Ring
by sky wolf 96
Summary: Name is terrible. The Fellowship of the ring is altered when four women make it to The council of Elrond. A human, a dwarf, an elf and a hobbit. They decide to join on the quest and everything changes. What is wrong with Gandalf? What is the human hiding?
1. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Party

A/N: This is my first LOTR story on fan fiction, _please_ don't kill me if you think it's bad...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any of its characters (yet...). All I own is the plot and my five OCs.

* * *

Deep in the confines of Rivendell, the council of Elrond were discussing the one ring. Four seats remained empty, but the rest paid this no mind.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond started after everyone was seated. "Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. No one can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood and placed the ring on the stone podium.

"So it is true." Boromir whispered to himself.

"The doom of man." Boromir said, his tone mocking the words. "It is a gift."

He stood and looked at the council. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not _use_ this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Silently, Aragorn, Son of Arathorn opened his mouth to disagree with the statement, but was interrupted by an unruly shout.

"Sorry we're late!"

Everyone looked around for the source of the noise.

Suddenly, a bear ran into the outdoor meeting room. Two women sat on its back and another two stood behind, having run in behind them. One of the ones on the ground, Aragorn noticed, held a dark piece of wood, shaped like a walking stick.

"We were attacked by a bear at camp this morning." One of them said, jumping off the bear's back.

"God help us all." Gandalf said in wonder, studying them all with a practised and very wide eye.

"A hobbit, an elf, a human and a dwarf." One of the elves stated, looking at the one who had jumped off the bear intently.

"Who are you?" Boromir asked them.

"I am Evie Daze. A human. These are my companions." The woman holding a walking stick answered. She was of medium height, her raven hair was plaited down her back and small beads decorated it. Her eyes were a dark green, and her clothes were simple, a dark green cloak, a pair of dark brown trousers and a long sleeve brown top.

The elf opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance.

"Tell them your nickname Oz, we haven't got all day." The dwarf stated from the bear's back.

The elf gave her a small glare but turned back to the council quickly, throwing the human a hopeful look. "She is called Ozera by her friends." The human said in the place of the elf. The elf's hair was the pale blonde of almost every elf, but her eyes were almost black, contrasting the elven appearance beautifully. Her face was sharp and angular, much like every elf maiden, and she wore a stern expression. She also wore a dark green tunic, the sign of a hunter of the Murkwood forest.

"My name is Lune Goodwell, I'm a hobbit!" The hobbit said enthusiastically, waving a little. Her face was rounded like many hobbits, and her dark blue eyes shone with mischief and life. Her curly auburn hair was filled with light green leaves. She wore a white and green dress typical of a bartender.

"I am Elna-."

"Your title is also too long..." Evie, the human interrupted.

The brown haired dwarf huffed indignantly.

Everyone was frozen, either confused or... really confused...

"What...?" One of the men asked.

"That's a very good question!" The hobbit exclaimed, only to have her mouth covered by the elf's hand.

"She had too much sugar this morning." The dwarf explained.

The human smiled and walked to the ring cautiously. "Now, this is the one ring, correct?" She asked, looking around for someone that would answer.

"Yes, it is." Elrond confirmed.

She whirled on her heel and pointed at Boromir. "You're an idiot." She said bluntly and the other women snickered.

He looked at her angrily and stood. "You dare call the future king of Gondor an idiot!" He exclaimed angrily.

She smirked at him. "No, I dare to call the _Steward_ an idiot. _That's_ the future king of Gondor." She said, pointing over her shoulder at Aragorn. "That guy is Aragorn, son of Arathorn the 2nd, Isildur's heir to the throne of Gondor."

Everyone stared at Aragorn, who had sat down in his seat when the women entered.

"As I was saying, you're an idiot. Something born from pure evil cannot be used for good. I mean, isn't that obvious from the whole pure evil thing? The best thing we can do is destroy the ring, which is what Elrond bought us here for anyway." She continued, still smirking at Boromir, who was still stood.

"Be seated, human." The female dwarf said from behind Evie the human.

He glared at her. "Why should I listen to you, dwarf?" He demanded.

The elf, Ozera, was suddenly in front of him. She pushed him into the seat and stepped to his side, glaring at him heatedly and crossing her arms.

"That's why!" The hobbit (Lune) said, her mouth freed.

Most of the people there were giggling or trying to avoid laughing.

He attempted to stand again, but stopped when a plain silver knife became embedded in his stone chair, right next to his head.

By a knife, I don't mean a dagger, I mean the kind of knife you use at dinner time.

Evie had her hand extended casually. "Remain seated, boy." She added in a teasing voice.

"How dare you attack me!" He growled, standing and drawing his sword. Ozera moved to stop him, but Evie shook her head in her direction.

Evie gave him an empty gaze as he approached her, sword drawn. He brought his sword down on her head.

But she parried it with a fork, identical to the one in his chair, as if they were a pair, which they were.

She looked at him, clearly not amused. "Be seated, boy."

"And if I refuse?" He hissed.

She smiled. "Oh I was hoping that you would say that." She purred, giving him a maniacal grin.

She used her other hand to punch in the gut. Boromir doubled over, coughing.

She kneed him in the face and as he came up, elbowed him in the jaw.

He fell, unconscious.

The council members all stood and began to shout and protest, saying that she needed to be taken away from the hall.

"Silence." Ozera hissed in Sindarin (common elfish), speaking for the first time.

Every elf quietened immediately, turning to look at her with wide eyes. Her voice was beautiful but so... harsh. It was not a request, it was a command.

The men and dwarves continued to argue with Elrond, however, so the volume of protests was far from quietened.

"BE QUIET!" The hobbit girl, Lune bellowed.

At this, everyone was quiet.

"Thank you. Now, let us discuss the matter at hand. The one ring is here, Sauron is searching for the ring. In short, we need to get the ring out of Rivendell and in the fiery chasms of Mount Doom from whence it came, before it's too late and Sauron's armies march on Rivendell!" The hobbit, Lune surmised, smiling angelically, she looked around at everyone, they were all staring at her, save for the elves, who were all studying Ozera curiously. "Um... please don't stare, it's very rude." Lune continued, looking at the faces of the men uneasily. She finally set her gaze on Frodo, and threw him a quick smile and a wink.

Frodo looked akin to stunned at the gesture.

"My friend is right, the ring cannot stay here, it is far too dangerous." Elna said jumping off the bear's back.

"Bless my soul..." Gimli said, eyes wide at the sight of her. _Her_, a _female_ dwarf. With only a third of the dwarves being female, it was a rare sight indeed.

She threw him a sideways glance, her black eyes widening.

He stared at her, marvelling at her beauty. For a dwarf, she was stunning.

Elrond cleared his throat, seeing that everyone was staring at someone. Gimli at Elna, Elna at Gimli, Ozera at Elrond, Legolas and the elves at Ozera, Frodo at Lune, Lune at the bear, Evie at the elves, and Aragorn between Evie and Boromir.

"So, who is going to destroy the ring?" He asked.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted.

Legolas stood along with the two elves that were with him.

Ozera gave Gimli a hiss and a glare.

An uproar began, everyone arguing at who would be the one to possess the ring and be the ring bearer.

"I will go." Frodo called.

No one heard him.

"QUIET!!" Lune shouted. Everyone was silenced by the little hobbits call. "He was trying to say something..." She said sheepishly, twiddling with her fingers.

"I will take the ring to Mordor." Frodo volunteered. "Though, I do not know the way."

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword." Aragorn said, resting a hand on his shoulder and standing behind him.

"And you have my Bow." Legolas said, smiling at Frodo.

"And my axe!" Gimli declared.

"Well, I'm obviously going, aren't I?" Gandalf said, smiling at Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" Sam shouted, running from the bushes.

"We're coming... too..." Pippin shouted, running in with Merry and staring at Lune.

Lune gave him a wide smile, like child that had been given a toy."I will come as well." She said quickly, staring at Pippin.

Evie laughed at them, amusement deep in her eyes. "I haven't been on an adventure in so long. Besides, Lune, can't stay quiet unless she has a supply of sugary treats."

"Hey!" Lune said indignantly, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Evie.

"It is true, Lune." Ozera said in English, her voice heavily accented by the elfish tongue. "I am coming with you." She added casually.

"Well, I cannot trust an elf! I am coming too!" Elna declared.

"You twelve shall be the fellowship of the ring." Elrond declared.

"Boromir will come as well, when he awakens." Evie said for him, bending down next to him and realigning his broken nose. She gently took a hanker chief from her pocket and tilted his head back, patting away the blood that had poured from his nose. "If he awakens in time." She added, looking at the blood covered hanker chief with disgust. "Ozera, would you help me stitch up the wound?"

Ozera gave a silent nod and bent down next to his body.

"There are no wounds that can be stitched up." Gimli said, giving Evie a slight glare.

"The back of his head has cracked open slightly, or did you think that all of this blood was just from his nose?" Lune explained, pointing at the blood surrounding his body.

Evie lifted him and rested him on her shoulder, so that she could continue using her walking stick. "Lord Elrond, would you by any chance have a bed where we can work on him in peace?"

"Would it not be best if we worked on him here, Lady Evie?" Ozera asked her quietly in Quenya (rarely spoken elfish), so quietly that only the other elves and Evie could hear.

"Yes, but there's blood all over the floor." Evie whined in the same tongue.

"You must have some self restraint by now, Evie." The elf snapped in Quenya, again almost silently.

She sent her a wavering glare. "I do... it smells though." She said in English.

Ozera rolled her eyes and pulled out a sewing kit.

Evie rested him on a clean area and they set to work, Ozera at his head, stitching up the cut and Evie at his side, holding a wet cloth to his side were she'd elbowed him and his face, to make the dark bruises go away faster.

Lune walked to their side. "Do you need help?" She asked excitably.

The two exchanged a quick glance. "I think we'll be alright, you go have fun." Evie said, inclining her head slightly towards Pippin.

Lune looked in the direction that she was suggesting and skipped off, an even brighter smile on her face.

"She likes him, you know." Evie said, laughing slightly.

Ozera nodded her head, a small smile on her light pink lips.

"The council is dismissed, all of you can go about your business in peace." Elrond declared.

Steadily, everyone filed out until it was just Ozera, Evie, Elrond, Legolas and Aragorn.

Ozera stood and rested Boromir's head on her green cloak. "I would like to speak with you, Lord Elrond." She said quietly, in English.

Evie looked up at Ozera, blatant shock on her face.

He smiled at her. "Of course, what do you wish to speak of?"

She remained almost stoic. "I am unsure of the ring bearer, his will is strong, but strong enough to make it to Mount Doom? Are you sure that Frodo is prepared for something as tempting?"

Elrond frowned slightly. "What are you suggesting?"

She smiled slightly. "I know of someone stronger."

He raised an eyebrow doubtingly. "And who, pray tell, is that?"

"Samwise Gamgee. His will against the ring is like no other's. He is purer than Frodo, that is not to say that Frodo isn't strong enough to do this, he is. But Samwise is stronger." Evie looked a bit taken aback by the exchange still, but understanding lit in her eyes.

"And what makes you say that?" Aragorn asked her.

She turned to him and gave a small bow. "Lord Aragorn." She greeted, turning to Legolas she bowed to him as well. "Taren Legolas." She said to him.

"Do not bow to me, please." They said in unison, one in elfish and the other English.

"You should listen to her. She doesn't talk that much unless it's important." Evie said casually.

"Like all elves I see things, things that will be. I see Frodo with a high chance of succeeding, but the price is his sanity. All that I ask is that you tell Gandalf the Grey of this, for he will be the one to decide in the end." Ozera said in a lilting elfish accent.

"...I will speak with Gandalf of this." Elrond said hesitantly.

She bowed to him. "Thank you, Lord Elrond."

"How did you know their names?" Aragorn asked, realising that she hadn't been told who they were.

She looked at Evie, passing a silent message to her. In response she shook her head, so small was the gesture, that only sharp eyes could have seen it.

She looked back to Elrond. "I must be taking my leave, My lords." She said in Quenya. Inclining her head at Legolas and Aragorn slightly.

She walked out so quickly and gracefully that a slight wind was left behind her.

Aragorn moved to stop her, but Legolas put his hand on his chest and shook his head.

They both turned their gazes to Evie.

She was slowly patting Boromir's cheek, still covered in blood that was rapidly drying. She brushed away a strand of hair delicately, shaking her head.

"He's going to need a place to rest so that he can recover," She said tiredly. "would someone show me to his room so that I can lay him down?"

"Of course." Aragorn said kindly. "I'll take you there."

"Thank you." She said back, giving him a dazzling but tired smile and picking up Boromir tenderly.

"Do you want me to carry him?" Aragorn offered, looking at her leg unsurely.

"That won't be necessary, the bear will be taking him most of the way, but thank you for offering." She said to him, smiling again. She looked at the bear and whistled.

It trotted over to her and she placed him on its wide back, stomach down.

She tickled behind the bear's ear fondly. "Good boy." She cooed.

The three men exchanged a glance and looked at her, still tickling the bear.

She sighed and pulled a rope from a small bag at her waist, she secured Boromir to the bear without too much difficulty and walked to his seat. Casually, she pulled out the knife and put it in her belt.

"Why a normal knife?" Legolas asked curiously.

She smiled at him. "Normal knives aren't considered particularly dangerous. Daggers are considered more dangerous because they're, well, sharper. I'm allowed to carry cutlery around and not have them confiscated by guards. If I'm in a tricky situation, I can always use the knife and fork for defence- or attacks if I have nothing else," She explained. "besides... why not?"

He looked a bit taken aback, but then smiled. "You're right, a knife is better for such situations."

The bear gave a dull grunt in the background.

Her eyes widened and she looked at it.

"It's hungry." Evie whispered.

* * *

A/N: So? Is it alright? I hope it doesn't suck like my other one... please review...


	2. Chapter 2: Aravir

A/N: I hope you enjoy chapter two... please R&R.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the lord of the rings, or any of its characters.

_Last time on The fellowsis..._

Evie, Ozera, Elna and Lune arived at the council of Elrond a little late, Evie knocked out Boromir, Ozera stunned the elves, Elna's sex shocked Gimli and Lune already has an admirer. So in short, things are going great for them... Ozera mentions to Elrond that she doesn't think Frodo's prepared for the journey to Mount Doom though, and shocks Aragorn with her comments on Frodo's resistance. When he asks her how she even knows the Hobbit's names, Evie denies her request to tell them, with a gesture lost on Aragorn but not Legolas. What will Legolas think? Who, or what, is Aravir?

_Recap on the last sentences of the first chapter..._

_The bear gave a dull grunt in the background._

_Evie's eyes widened and she looked at it._

"_It's hungry." Evie whispered. _

* * *

Chapter two: Aravir

"Aragorn, move away from it slowly, this bear is a nasty piece of work when it wants something to eat. I know, I've been a victim on this fine day."

He slowly moved away from the bear, looking at it over his shoulder. "How do you know that it's hungry?" He asked.

ROAR.

The bear stood on its hind legs and growled at them.

"It's always, always silent... unless it's hungry." Evie took a step forwards.

"Is that not the bear that attacked you this morning?" Legolas asked.

"No. We can't teach them to be tame _that_ quickly... we killed the feral one and ate it. I have meat in my bag though. Neither of you are to attack it unless something bad happens." She replied, moving forward and unfastening the straps on her bag slowly.

The bear looked at her and growled ferociously.

"Whoa... calm down." She said in a soothing voice, grabbing a piece of meat from her bag.

It took a step towards her and she threw it at it.

The bear growled and took the meat. "Good angry bear." She said, getting closer.

"What are you doing?!" Aragorn hissed.

"I can't just leave him on the beast's back, can I?" She hissed back, getting so close she could reach out and touch it.

The bear growled but did no more.

She pulled another chunk of meat out and tossed it to the bear, who greedily started munching on it.

She took another giant step and slowly pulled the knot undone.

The bear reared up and howled angrily.

Evie grabbed Boromir as he fell from the bear's back and the bear turned to face her, she lay Boromir on the ground and twisted around, just in time to receive a hard hit to the side.

She coughed a bit and was sent to the side, banging into the wall and crumpling on the ground.

Legolas fired at it and the arrow stuck in its side. The bear howled in pain and turned to charge at him, the killing intent clear in its void-like eyes.

Legolas had an arrow in his bow seconds, but there was apparently no need.

With a harsh cry, it fell on its great side, apparently dead.

A strange arrow was deeply embedded in its right eye. The arrow was very much like that of a hunter of Murkwood, save for the feathers, dark crimson and green as opposed to the green and yellow.

"Aravir!" Evie exclaimed, a huge smile covering her face.

An elf came in, a bow in hand. He put one hand on his hip and gave Evie a dwindling glare. "No more pets." He growled in Sindarin.

He was a giant even for an elf at 6'6", his frame lean but muscular. His long black hair was braided like a warrior, and he wore on his top half tight chain link armour, it stopped at the bottom of his ribcage though, showing off his ivory skin and abdominals beautifully. He wore dark brown trousers that clung to his skin. At his hip was a scabbard and in his hand was a fine bow, on his back a quiver filled with arrows. The arrows were all decorated with the crimson and green feathers.

Evie shakily stood and hobbled over to him with aid from Aragorn. "You're late." She accused, raising an eyebrow at him.

"And the sky is blue." He replied, giving her a smile.

She flung her arms around him and tackled him to the floor. She laughed like a child when he started tickling her and he too laughed a little.

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged a surprised glance, and Legolas noted slight disappointment in his friend's eyes.

"Please stop, Aravir!" Evie shouted, laughing and pushing his hands away. He chuckled and offered a hand to help her up, which she accepted.

She looked at Legolas and Aragorn and waved her hand at the elf. "This is my brother, Aravir Daze. Aravir, these two are Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Taren Legolas." (Taren: Prince)

Aravir smiled, showing off large canines. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. Ignore Evie, we are not siblings, merely very old friends."

She held up a finger. "Ah, but we are as close as brother and sister." She said in a wise voice, smiling at him fondly.

He laughed deeply. "That is true." He agreed, nodding his head.

Evie turned to Lord Elrond, who was staring at Aravir in open shock. "A-aravir?!" He asked, his surprise evident as he swallowed to get rid of the lump in his throat.

Aravir's eyes widened and he turned his head to Elrond. "Elrond?!"

Evie looked at Aragorn and Legolas meaningfully. "We should be going now, right Legolas, Aragorn?" She prompted.

They both looked at her in confusion but Aragorn turned to Elrond and bowed. "She is right, we must prepare for the journey ahead." Aragorn said, following Evie and throwing one last glance at the Aravir, whose eyes were filled with tears, of joy or sorrow he could not know.

Legolas followed shortly after, still looking a little confused.

Evie tugged at both their arms and they hesitantly followed her.

She dragged them to a nearby rooftop and sat down on the edge, a wide smile on her lips. "You two are going to see something that you never thought you would. If you recount this incident to anyone other than each other, you will meet your demise." She said, excitement in her voice.

The two gave each other yet another glance, curiosity chewing away at them both.

Aragorn broke first, sitting next to Evie, followed by an always hesitant Legolas.

The two elves were in plain sight here, frozen in the places that they had been in when the three had left. "Can you both see?" Evie asked, impatient excitement threatening to take over.

They both looked at her and nodded.

"Then watch!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together and grinning like a Cheshire cat. "It has been too many years since these two met. They met as mere elflings, and became very close, but Aravir has been at war for a very long time, he returned to this land when I was born, he's been wandering around ever since, killing off as many as he can. He refused to return to Rivendell with me. He can't avoid what he isn't expecting though." She said evilly.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow at this. "You deceived him?" He asked.

"Aye, for it has been too long since the two... encountered each other." She said, a huge grin coming on to her face at the pause.

They all watched the unfolding scene with curious (or devious) eyes.

Aravir had moved to the elf lord's side and was staring at him in disbelief.

He spoke but the two humans did not know what he was saying, only Legolas could understand their quivering lips.

"Elrond, is that... you?" Legolas quoted, seeing the humans' frustration.

Elrond spoke again.

"Aravir... you have not aged a day."

Aravir gave a grin that even the two humans could see.

"Need I remind you that I am an elf, El?" Legolas again quoted.

There was silence for a long time, and slowly the shock on their faces went away and was replaced by joy. The elf lord threw his arms around the hunter elf, who gladly returned the embrace.

Aragorn and Legolas reared back. That was not the elf lord's normal behaviour.

Evie chuckled quietly, sat perfectly still. A smirk came on her face. "I knew it." She said, happiness filling her voice. "My little Aravir, in love." She cooed.

Aragorn looked shocked, where Legolas looked understanding. "What? How can you say something so lightly? And how can you tell?"

She smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I have had an inkling for a very long time, but that just confirms it. Aravir never hugs people, I'm an exception, of course." She said simply, shrugging at him.

Aragorn's brow furrowed and he looked to Legolas. "What does she mean, mellon?" (mellon: friend)

"Aragorn, Lord Elrond too keeps a distance between himself and everyone, save for his daughter and Gandalf, who he has known for many a year. With Gandalf though, his closeness is hesitant. That man has gotten rid of that hesitance like only his daughter can. Since he is not a family member, and it is safe to assume that they are as close as he and Arwen, or closer... it is also safe to assume that he cares for him like a lover." Legolas explained, watching the unfolding scene intently.

Aragorn's eyes widened. "Lord Elrond is in love with him?"

Evie flicked him on the forehead. "Wake up brain, Aravir is super hot and super kind. It's also pretty obvious that he is gay... I mean, his clothing is an indication if nothing else. Elrond... well, let us face the fact that the man is too straight to be straight."

Aragorn frowned at her and she turned back to the unfolding scene with curious eyes.

"I missed you, Aravir, mellonin." (mellonin: my friend) Legolas said.

Aravir put a hand on his face and the scene seemed to alter slightly.

"I missed you too, El." Legolas quoted, his voice soft with emotion.

The three gawked at the two as Aravir slowly leant in, pressing his lips to Elrond's.

Evie's jaw dropped. "He's _kissing _Elrond!" She eventually said.

The other two nodded mutely as the kiss deepened, Aravir's hand moving from Elrond's hip to his face, were it gently tucked a strand of hair behind a pointed ear.

They broke apart for a moment.

"Melethnin." Legolas said, quoting the two again.

"Who said that?!" Evie demanded, the joy seeping into her voice.

Legolas shook his head slightly. "They _both_ did."

Evie squealed and clapped her hands. "I knew that this would work out! My Aravir! In love with Elrond!" She squealed again.

The happiness died slightly in her eyes. "Oh... Aravir won't be coming with us anymore." She said, sadness in her voice.

Aragorn hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed the spot comfortingly. She looked at him for a moment, then circled her arms around him.

Aragorn was shocked by the embrace. He was frozen for a moment before he returned the gesture.

Legolas had mysteriously disappeared, Aragorn noticed idly.

A warm feeling settled in his heart and he decided that he liked the feeling of having his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Aragorn." She said quickly, dropping her arms when she realised her own foolishness.

He smiled at her. "I don't mind in the slightest." He said gently.

Her eyes seemed to dance with tears for a moment but she looked away when she heard something.

She frowned, her face set with grim determination and turned her face back to Aragorn. "I must leave, Elessar. Be safe." She said simply, picking up her walking stick and righting herself, jumping off the rooftop as if she were an elf.

Aragorn looked over in fear that she had injured herself with the dangerous trick.

He was amazed to see her put the walking stick in the ground beneath her and flip over it, pulling it out of the ground again in the process.

She ran at full pelt towards the gates of Rivendell, her speedy legs moving without restraint. He realised that she was not crippled at all and that she wasn't using the walking stick as support, perhaps it was a concealed sword. He thought. She was carefully holding it against her side in an attempt not to let it drag along the ground.

_Elsewhere in Rivendell..._

Prince Legolas silently got up when Evie threw her arms around Aragorn. Escaping with a smile, glad that his friend had met someone again. When Arwen had lost interest in Aragorn, just as Legolas had warned him she would, he was heartbroken. He needed a woman to help him fix that, and Evie, as reckless as she seemed, also seemed a lot like Aragorn.

A woman...

Ozera was sticking to his head like glue, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something very... peculiar about her. At the meeting, she was very cold with the Elves, and though she had a singer's voice, she had sounded like a cruel dictator.

She was shy though, he could tell by the awkward looks she had thrown them when they regarded her with curiosity, as if to say: Please don't stare at me.

She obviously hadn't had much practise with the common tongue, for her language when she joined the fellowship had made it sound like she was pronouncing the words with difficulty. Legolas couldn't help but wonder how she _hadn't_ learnt the common tongue properly... everyone spoke it these days...

And then there was the matter of Evie Daze, her friend. He couldn't understand the way the relationship worked, or who was actually in charge of the group of four. Ozera had been very firm, and had a stern, leader's face. She put Boromir in his place by pushing him into his chair, as if she were in charge, but Evie had seemed to dominate her up until the hushed conversation about Boromir's wounds.

A conversation that puzzled him.

What did Ozera mean when she said that she had to have more resistance by now? And Evie's reply; I do... it smells though?

Then there was Evie's shock when Ozera spoke to Lord Elrond. Was Ozera really that shy...? And then a spark of understanding had lit in her eyes when she heard what Ozera was going to speak of. Almost as if she had known...

There was one more question in his mind, one that he felt an overpowering need to know.

Who were they...?


	3. Chapter 3: A Song, a Story and a Sound

A/N: I hope you enjoy the next chapter of The Fellowsis.

_Last time on The fellowsis..._

We met a new character, Aravir and apparently, so has Elrond. Evie spies on them with Legolas and Aragorn, catching them kissing. When Evie gets upset because Aravir won't be joining them on the quest anymore, Aragorn comforts her, she surprises him with a hug. Then something catches Evie's attention and she runs off, leaving behind a very confused Aragorn. At the very end, we see that Legolas' mind won't rest. Who is Ozera? Why hasn't he met her before? Is Evie in charge, or her? What was that conversation about Boromir's blood about?

_Last sentence of the chapter..._

Who were they...?

_Elsewhere in Rivendell..._

Ozera sang to herself quietly, thinking about the words carefully as she gently strummed away at a guitar. She sat comfortably in the highest branches of a grand pine tree, so tall that on the ground she had only just seen the top.

She sang the song that her mother had sung to her as an elfling.

"_Moon low in the sky, you still seem too high._

_Here is true pain,_

_Here my heart will bleed,_

_Please,_

_Take my soul and change me._

_Moon low in the sky, are you still as high?_

_I am broken, and I need you here,_

_Please,_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear my song, my prayer for us to meet?_

_Moon low in the sky, you are no longer high,_

_Here is true peace,_

_Here my heart can sing,_

_You took my soul and changed me,_

_Took the life I lived._

_Moon low in the sky, I must go now, you are low enough for me,_

_Low enough to live."_

She continued to strum on the guitar for a good half hour, just humming to herself as she watched the sun set in the distance.

She jumped off the tree, landing with a tiny thud on the forest floor.

She walked along the forest floor silently, her footsteps light and young. For an elf, she was very old though, she had lived for at least five thousand years, searching for something that was missing, not a possession though, something to while away her time with. She wanted distractions and nothing more.

She thought of Evie Daze, and how they had met, so very long ago.

_Ozera was pacing, she only paced when something was very wrong. The thing that was wrong?_

_She had lost her bow._

Her bow.

_Her only weapon._

_She growled in frustration, pulling her fingers through her hair._

"_Something wrong, elf?" A girl asked from behind her._

_She twisted around, caught off guard because she had not heard her footfalls._

_A young girl was balanced precariously on a frozen tree branch. _

_Ozera's eyes widened. It was the middle of summer and very warm. None of the other trees were frozen._

"_I asked you if there was something wrong, elf. It is common courtesy to reply when a stranger asks if you are alright." She said matter-of-factly, jumping off the tree branch._

_Ozera narrowed her eyes and scowled at the child._

_She was only up to Ozera's hip in height and had all the childish features still. But a child was easily taken advantage of, with no morals they could do a lot for someone that wanted spies. No one hurts a child._

_She donned a dark grey cloak that dragged on the floor slightly and a walking stick as tall as her._

"_I see you don't talk much." She said, smiling at Ozera kindly. _

"_What is your name, human child?" She said in Sindarin, the only language she could pronounce the words of other than Quenya._

_She smiled wider. "My name is Evie Tealeaf Daze, what is yours?" She replied cutely, her breath clinging to the air as steam. Her black hair was down to her shoulders and was wavy, her large leaf green eyes stared at Ozera curiously._

_Ozera still didn't trust her and who could blame her, a strange child that seemed to come out of nowhere on an icy branch at summer time? Ozera noticed then, she was extraordinarily cold, as if it were a winters day._

"_My name is unimportant, Evie. I'm going to take you back home though, you don't belong in the forest of Murkwood."_

_The air seemed to drop ten degrees. "You will tell me your name, elf." She said in a dark, threatening voice._

_Ozera reeled back slightly but did not speak._

"_Evie! Evie! EVIE!" An old man called from the woods. _

_The air seemed to warm again. "One minute, grandfather! I'm making a new friend!" She shouted back, smiling again._

_Ozera frowned and crouched in front of the human._

_They stared at each other, one wary, the other curious._

"_You will tell me your name?" The girl said, her voice more of a questioning tone._

"_I am Ozerinda Marlin, I'm sure you don't want to hear all my titles, I have quite a few." She said, suspicion marring her tone._

_Evie smiled. "What is wrong then, Ozera?" She asked._

_Ozera raised an eyebrow. "Ozera?" She asked._

"_Yeah! It's like a shorter version of Ozerinda!" She exclaimed happily, as if Ozera was missing something crucial._

_Ozera fought back a smile and did not succeed. "Ozera it is, then."_

"_Now, what's wrong Ozera?" She asked chirpily._

"_I have lost my bow." She replied warily._

_She lost her smile. "Really?" She asked in disbelief. _

"_Yes, really." Ozera replied._

_Evie put a cute finger on her bottom lip for a moment then clicked her fingers. "I know where it is!" She exclaimed._

_Ozera's eyebrows shot up. "What?" She asked._

"_Close your eyes!" She said cutely._

_Warily, she closed her elfin eyes._

_There was a shuffling sound and a distinct snap, before the sound of scrapping wood reached her pointed ears._

"_Okay, you can open your eyes now!" She exclaimed sweetly._

_Ozera's eyes met a strange sight._

_The little girl was holding out a finely made bow, wood shavings around her feet. The bow was long and looked strong, the string attached to it thin and black. There were little flowers engraved on the arched wood._

"_..." Ozera stared at it with wide eyes, unable to comprehend what happened. This was not her bow, but it was very beautiful._

_Evie put the bow in her hands. "There you go!" She exclaimed triumphantly._

"_How did you do that?" Ozera breathed._

_She smiled lazily. "I'm magic." She said matter-of-factly._

_Ozera's eyes widened more. "You're magic?" She asked._

"_Evie! There you are!" An old man exclaimed from their side._

_Evie smiled at him and Ozera glared at him in mistrust._

_He was tall, and had long grey hair and a long grey beard, his nose was ruddy and large, his light blue eyes wise and relieved._

_He looked around Evie, at the wood shavings, then at the bow in Ozera's hands and his eyebrows shot up._

"_I know, I know. I'm not supposed to, but Ozera's a friend!" Evie exclaimed, putting an arm around her shoulders._

_The old man arched a thick eyebrow. "You have the strangest personality, Lady Evie."_

"_Lady Evie?" The elf asked._

_He looked at her. "Never mind. Come along Evie, we still have a long way to go."_

"_Okay granddad. Can I just tell Ozera something first?" She replied, her eyes pleading._

_He sighed. "Go on then."_

_Evie turned to Ozera and took her hand. She looked into Ozera's eyes deeply. "He will not die, Oz. Have faith." She said seriously. A smile lit her young features then. "You and I will meet again." She said and they were both gone._

_Ozera looked around her, there was no trace of them, as if they hadn't been there in the first place. That was when she saw it._

_The branch that Evie had been standing on was gone._

_What an odd child. _

Ozera walked back to Rivendell, happy and still wondering what had happened on that day. Five days after that incident, her brother had been attacked by an orc and almost died.

He didn't though.

Evie was a strange girl alright.

A roar sounded from the woods nearby, a sound so vicious that it could only be one thing.

Orcs.


	4. Chapter 4: Attack

"OZERA!" Evie yelled in the forest, searching frantically for the elf.

A roar came from the forest to her left and she ran towards it. Knowing full well that Ozera would be heading for the sound as well.

She hated orcs after what had happened to her brother so many years ago.

She broke through into a clearing at last.

Amazement lit her features.

Amazement and fear.

The Orcs were here alright.

But she had not expected quite so many.

At least a hundred orcs were dotted around the huge clearing.

"A human!" One of the orcs shouted.

Arrows flew all over the place from the tree tops then.

Evie snapped out of her stupor and prepared herself for a fight.

Twenty or so orcs ran to her, swords drawn and killing intent clear on their faces.

Evie drew the knife and fork from her belt bag, throwing them at the orcs. Two fell, instantly dead and Evie rushed towards the incoming storm with her walking stick raised threateningly.

She roared and struck the orcs on their heads, either knocking them out or killing them.

More approached her as she fought them, expertly twiddling the walking stick around and killing them, the wood already covered in a nasty red hue.

She took very few hits from them, moving around like a dancer.

She elegantly killed the last of the wave that had attacked her first and moved on to the next wave. Bringing her walking stick down, she planted it in the ground.

"Cover your eyes, Ozera!" She shouted, putting her hand firmly on the top of the walking stick.

"Illuminate!" She cried in elfish. The ground tore up beneath her, leaving her in a crater.

A light shot out of the walking stick, turning it a pure white, so bright that it was blinding.

She pulled it out of the ground and rushed through the orcs, killing them quickly and efficiently while they were still in a daze.

Evie took an arrow to her side but battled on anyway, killing the wave that had attacked her the second time.

At this point at least half of the orcs were gone, thanks to the aid of the hidden archer.

Ozera strung her bow again and fired three arrows at once, killing two of them.

Evie twisted, killing another, and another, and another.

Blood was pouring from her wound, but she ignored the pain using the adrenaline of the fight.

She handsprung over a falling orc and struck another through its chest, watching it fall she roared at them.

At last, the last orc fell to the floor, an arrow through its head and silence echoed around the clearing.

Evie sighed and went to the two orcs that held her knife and fork, pulling them free and cleaning them on the ground.

Ozera dropped to the floor next to her.

"Evie! Are you alright? Did you get injured? How bad was it?" She said in a panicked voice, not pausing for breath.

Evie put a hand on her shoulder. "Good teamwork." She said soothingly.

Ozera sighed in relief and then she looked at Evie, surprised. "How did you know where to go?" She asked in wonder.

Evie smiled at her, though it was more of a grimace because of the pain of the arrow, lodged firmly through her abdomen. "Elves are wise yes, and they know things. They aren't the only ones though."

"What did you do?" She said, looking around at the bodies in awe.

Evie flinched. "Perhaps later Oz, we need to get back to Rivendell in case there are more of them. Plus, I need to get this arrow removed." She said, her smile still plastered to her face.

Ozera's eyes turned panicky as she heard her words. She looked down at Evie's abdomen and gasped. "We need you to get back to Rivendell, now!" She exclaimed, twisting her arm around the small of Evie's back and hoisting her up.

The two made their way to Rivendell like that, Evie partially supporting herself on the walking stick and partially on the worried elf.


End file.
